


Timeless Tales

by PrincessofDreams123



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Started as boredom busters then turned into a collection of fairy tale revamps featuring transformers. I've seen these before but not many so I thought I'd take a swing at them. Features stories inspired by the Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Anderson's fairy tales. Features OCs as well as Canon TFs. Could have Major Plot changes from original fairy tales.





	1. Beauty and the Beast Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Emerald and my OCs belong to me.

_Gather round friends and let us tell you a tale..._  
  
    _Once upon a time, long ago, there was a kind and benevolent prince who lived in a beautiful castle.  He cared for his people deeply and was fascinated by the natural world.  However one day he had the misfortune to come upon a wicked witch in the forest.  She despised the young prince's kindness and generosity.  She wanted to control his kingdom and rule as a tyrant.  She challenged him to a battle.  The prince protested saying he did not mean any harm and didn't want any trouble.  He tried to walk away but the wicked witch was angered at his refusal.  In her rage, she cast a spell on the prince changing him into a hideous beast.  She claimed he would stay that way forever unless a fair maiden with a pure heart would fall in love with him.  And who could ever learn to love a beast?_  
  
_The Prince, whose name was Hound, was spark broken.  Some of his friends were repulsed by his appearance and fled from him.  Only a few of his friends stayed and learned what had happened.  They attempted to find the witch but she was long gone.  No one except his few true friends would stay near Hound, even some animals fled in terror at the sight of him.  As a result, Hound locked himself up in his castle and never left its grounds.  He was lonely and feared he would be trapped in that horrendous shape forever.  No one could possibly love him now.  Or so he thought.  And here our story begins....._  
  
    BONG! BONG!  
  
    "Ugh.... Oh, be quiet bells!"  Emerald muttered as the bells in the village's clock tower began to ring.  She was not a morning person and it took awhile for her to fully get the cobwebs out of her processor.  Those bells always woke up the whole village every morning to remind everyone it was time to start another day.  It was always too early for Emerald.  To most of the villagers, it was simply a wake-up call that was needed.  To Emerald, it was nothing but an annoyance.  Eventually, she got out of her berth and stretched, finally awake enough to get ready for the day.  She washed off in the washrack in her small cottage and it helped lift whatever fog remained in her mind.  She dried off and got some energon before grabbing her basket with her things in it and heading out the door.  
  
    Emerald had lost her mother when she was very young and when she neared adulthood her father became ill and died soon after.  She missed them both very much.  However, she knew how to take care of herself.  She could keep house easily and knew how to watch for danger.  She also could fight well if she needed to.  Emmy was not the kind of femme to take trouble or disrespect from anyone.  She was not afraid to speak her mind which sometimes got her into trouble since her opinions were not always popular.  But she didn't care.  She simply walked past the villagers and went to work.

 

~<3~

  
    Emerald worked with younglings at the school in the village.  She assisted the teacher anyway she could.  The teacher was kind but sometimes had trouble getting all the younglings to behave.  Emerald sometimes had to sort out little disputes or get the younglings to pay attention.  However, the younglings loved Emerald so it never took long to get things calmed down.  Today they went outside for a field study to teach the little ones about the plants and trees that grew in the village.  
  
    "These are crystal flowers little ones.  There are many different kinds and are all quite beautiful.  Like this one.  It's a wildflower.  It grows nearly everywhere.  In the woods, the mountains, and even in villages like our village."  the teacher, a femme called Starshine said.  
  
    "Ooooh." the younglings said curiously.  Starshine smiled.  Curiosity was always a good thing when it came to learning.  Emerald agreed.  She was glad the younglings were unspoiled enough to still have open minds when it came to the world around them, as many adult bots had prejudiced, closed minds.  For you see, most adult bots did not care for the wild world or anything that could not be domesticated to serve a "purpose" to bots.  Forests were cut down relentlessly for lumber, wild animals were hunted or sometimes captured and locked in cages for nobility to keep as pets.  Livestock and domesticated species were treated fairly well, but only because they were tame and served a "purpose" to the bots somehow.  Also, only these animals got veterinary care.  This sickened Emerald.  
  
    It had always been her dream to be a veterinarian and take care of animals.  Other bots sneered at her because she also wanted to give the wild animals the same good care the domestic ones received.  Also, she was a femme and it did not fit the roles femmes were traditionally assigned too.  Femmes were not normally assigned to a science field except for robot medical care, femme medics were just as common as mech medics.  But that was it.  This didn't scare Emerald.  "Just you wait.  I'll show you one day." She thought to herself.  "We'll see who has the last laugh."  
  
    "Emmy!  Emmy!  What's this?"  a little femme youngling's voice tugged Emerald from her thoughts.  Emerald smiled and walked over to the crystal rose the little one was looking at.  
  
    "That's a crystal rose Harmony.  It can grow wild or be planted in a garden.  They come in all kinds of colors.  This one is yellow.  Wanna smell it?" Emerald asked her little friend.  
  
    "Yes please!"  
  
    "Alright."  Emerald gently picked up the youngling, placed her on her hip and gently lowered the flower so Harmony could smell it without risking getting pricked by the thorns.  She smiled as a little grin bloomed on the femling's face at the flower's scent.  
  
    "It smells pretty!  Do all flowers smell pretty like this?"  
  
    "Not all flowers have a scent harmony, but every flower is unique and beautiful in its own way, just like bots."  
  
    "You're as smart as Miss Starshine Emmy!  You should be a scientist or an inventor or something!"  Harmony said cheerfully.  
  
    Emerald melted a bit at the youngling's praise.  Harmony was too little to understand why Emerald was having trouble reaching her dream but it was sweet of her to pay the compliment.  "Thank you, Harmony.  I hope one day I will be."  
  
    "We'll still be friends right?"  Harmony asked, worrying about not seeing Emerald again.  
  
    "Of course Harmony.  True friendship never fades.  That's what my mother told me. Now let's go see the trees."  
  
    "Okay!"

 

~<3~

  
    Later that day near evening, Emerald noticed she was running low on energon berries.  She could have easily gotten some more at the market in the morning, but she preferred to pick the ones that grew wild in the woods.  The woods were a peaceful haven for Emerald, away from gossipy villagers and near the animals she treasured.  She grabbed her cloak and basket and headed out, locking the door to her cottage before she left.  As she neared the edge of town and started on the path towards the forest some mechs snickered at her.  
  
    "Oh look it's little nature femme."  
  
    "She won't last five minutes in there.  She needs to stay home where it's safe. Ha ha ha!"  
  
    "Shut up you ignorant crankshafts!"  She yelled at them, stunning them into silence.  A femme had never talked back to them before.  She smiled and walked into the woods.  "Give me a rough time and you'll have a tough time." she thought to herself.  She reached the berry patch soon enough and picked what she needed, never more than that.  After all the animals needed them as much as she did.  She smiled at the animals watching her.  Unlike bots they could not judge or hate.  "My kind can learn a lot from them." She thought.    
  
    She walked for awhile with the animals to relax and enjoy their company.  Soon she came upon a turbo fox that was caught in a hunters trap.  She slowly approached the tiny animal and let it sniff her first.  Once it was calmer she gently undid the trap and looked over the poor creature.  It had a shallow cut on its leg, so she cleaned it out with water from a clear, nearby stream.  She also had some bandages with her so she wrapped the fox's leg to prevent infection.  The fox licked her hand in thanks before running home.  "You're welcome little one," Emerald whispered.  
  
    Suddenly lighting flashed across the sky and rain poured down in buckets.  The animals ran for shelter.  Emerald began to go back the way she came.  But the bridge she came across along the path as flooded and would not be safe to cross.  Emerald was frustrated but instead searched around the forest for shelter.  However, two hours later she had found nothing.  Plus she was getting tired and catching cold.  "Oh, this is just great!  I'm tired and wet!  Serves me right for not watching the sky!"  She scolded herself.  Eventually, she found a huge wrought iron gate.  She had never seen it before.  However she was exhausted and her vision began to blur.  Before she could call out to someone and ask for shelter her legs gave out and she collapsed.  Little did she know someone had seen her fall.  Things in Emerald's life were about to get very interesting.....  
  
_To be continued....._


	2. Beauty and the Beast Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emerald gets sick and learns whose home she had stumbled upon. We also find out else is living in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Emerald and my OCs belong to me.
> 
> I have already written several chapters of the story, so posts might be a little faster until I catch up to where I still need to write more chapters. Just a heads up. Thanks for reading my stories!

   Hound had been trying to find some solace in the castle garden that evening.  He was nearing complete despair at this point.  He had been a beast for a long time now and still only a few of his original friends would come near him.  He had been devastated when most of his friends fled from him, repulsed by his appearance and seeing only a monster.  He had tried to explain what had happened to him but they would not listen.  One mech had even tried to attack him!  It was a hard for him to accept but he had come to realize those mechs had never been true friends to him, and might have even been using him behind his back.  Hound was a kind mech and could not fathom taking advantage of someone that way.  Or taking advantage of someone at all for that matter.  
  
    Fortunately, some of the mechs did prove to be true, loyal friends and had tried to help.  When they could not find the witch and Hound had resolved to lock himself away in the castle they had stayed with him to keep him company.  Hound was very grateful to them but also felt very guilty.  His friends had their own lives and while he let them come and go as they pleased they often stayed with him, scared for his safety if they left him.  He did not what to be a burden on his true friends.  They assured him he wasn't but he still felt like he was.  It did not help that he had little hope if any, that the spell could ever be broken.  No normal bot would go near him with running in terror or trying to attack and kill him.  They would only see a monster.  He did not think any femme could love a beast.  He would not normally have been one to give up so easily but after such shock when came to who were his true friends and who were not, what was he supposed to think?    
  
    He had been in the Royal Greenhouse when the rain started. When he came out and passed the gate he had heard a thud.  He couldn't see anyone at first so he went closer to the gate.  Then he saw a cloaked figure lying on the ground.  He cautiously opened the gate and stepped closer to the bot on the ground.  When the bot didn't move he gently lifted the hood and saw a young femme's face.  He was stunned.  What would a femme be doing in the forest alone at night?  And why was she unconscious?  He checked her legs and helm but could not find an injury so he had to assume she was low on energy.  Hound didn't want to just leave her there so he gently picked her up in his arms and carried her inside with him.  
  
    Some of his friends were waiting for him to come in.  They were all shocked to see him carrying a beautiful femme inside with him.  "Where did that femme come from?!"  A black mech called Trailbreaker exclaimed shocked.  
  
    "She was unconscious outside the gate.  I didn't see an injury but we need to get her warm." the beastly prince answered.  
  
    "I'll go light a fire in the guest room."  said Trailbreaker as he ran off.  
  
    A small yellow mech called Bumblebee got up next.  He was very sweet and could get along with almost anyone.  "I'll go to the kitchen and get her something to eat and drink."  
  
    "Thank you Bumblebee," Hound said smiling and the little yellow minibot ran off.  Hound looked at the femme.  She was indeed very beautiful.  But he had learned that appearance was not everything so he decided to wait until she awoke before letting his spark get away from him.    
 

 

~<3~

  
    Warm?  Emerald did not understand.  She specifically remembered hitting hard ground, which was cold and wet.  She was now lying on something soft, dry and warm.  She opened her soft blue optics and was greeted a warm fire.  The heat was welcome after the cold of the storm.  She seemed to be on a berth of some sort underneath a warm blanket.  "Well, this is a lot cozier that an itchy straw berth." she thought.  She sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her optics.  She most definitely did not recognize the room she was in.  It was much too fancy to be any place she'd even been.  Then the events in the forest resurfaced in her processor.  "Oh yeah, I fell down at that gate.  This must be some sort of mansion or castle.  But where is it's owner?"    
  
    Emerald got up and looked around the room.  It was a very nice room but it gave her no clue as to who the owner might be.  She walked toward the door and sneezed a couple of times.  "Uh oh. Achoo!  I think I'm getting a cold," she said to herself.  She began to turn the door handle but someone else began turning it at the same time.  She backed off a bit so she could defend herself if whoever it was proved to be hostile.  Most likely they would not be but after being ridiculed by her peers for so long she no longer trusted easily.  She was not prepared for the shock she was about to get...  On the other side of the door was a beast!  
  
    Emerald screamed in terror.  Not normal behavior for her but one could not expect much better in this situation.  The creature winced as if hurt by her reaction.  This confused Emerald.  She was sure it would have made the beast mad but it didn't.  He did not make a single threatening move towards her.  In fact, he took a step back as if giving her space.  Definitely the behavior of a non-aggressive creature.  She lowered her fists, which had been up in the air as if to fight him away.  She began to feel guilty for immediately assuming he'd come to harm her.  It was now obvious he had not.  "H-Hello?" she asked nervously.  The beast lifted his face, and Emerald saw the gentlest, kindest blue optics she'd ever seen.  
  
    "Please don't be frightened.  I won't hurt you." the creature said in a soft voice.  The voice still sounded gruff but the beast had spoken gently.  Like he was trying to reassure her he would not harm her.  Then the beast smiled.  A little, nervous smile, but it made the beast seem kind, and it helped Emerald's remaining worry melt away.  She lowered her arms entirely and stood up normally.  The beast's smile grew a little.  "I didn't mean to scare you miss.  I just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
  
    "Wait.... Did you pull me out of the storm?  Did you see me at the gate after I fell?"  Emerald asked although she had already guessed the answer to that question.    
  
    The beast nodded.  "I had been outside and saw you.  When I couldn't wake you I brought you inside out of the storm.  I hope you don't mind."  
  
    "Thank you," Emerald said starting to smile herself.  "I-I'm sorry for shrieking like that.  That was rude.... Sorry."  
  
    "You don't need to apologize.  I'm used to it.  Uh, forget I said that!"  Emerald blinked at him.  Was it just her or did he seem flustered?  
  
    She wanted to break the uncomfortable silence.  "I'm Emerald."  
  
    The beast seemed to relax a bit.  "My name is Hound," he replied.    
 

 

~<3~

  
    Hound felt hurt when the femme screamed at first.  No matter how used to that reaction he had gotten it still hurt inside.  However when they had both calmed down and introduced themselves he felt a bit better.  Then a knock was heard on the door.  It was Bumblebee.  "May I come in?"  he asked.    
  
    "Of course Bee," Hound answered.  The little yellow minibot opened the door and stepped into the room.  He had a plate in one hand.  There was a cup of hot energon and some energon fruit on it.  Emerald couldn't help melting inside as the little bot smiled at her.  He reminded her so much of the younglings she helped teach.  Hound introduced the young mech to her.  "This is Bumblebee, a friend of mine.  Bumblebee this is Emerald."  
  
    "Nice to meet you Miss Emerald," Bee said smiling.  "I hope you're ok now."  
  
    "Nice to meet you too Bumblebee.  I'm fine thank you."  
  
    "I thought you might be hungry and thirsty." He said offering her the plate sweetly.  
  
    Emerald smiled wider.  Oh yeah, he totally reminded her of those precious younglings.  "That's was very sweet of you Bumblebee.  Thank you."  She took the plate and sat down in a chair near the fire.  The two mechs stayed to be sure she didn't need anything else, but she was fine.  Emerald was completely calm now.  The meal was refreshing and she felt much better.  However when she finished she kept sneezing.  "I'm sorry-- Achoo!  Excuse me.  Achoo!"  Emerald hated that stuffy feeling.  When Hound reached a paw over to feel her forehelm she did not flinch away or shudder which was a relief to the prince.  
  
    "You seem to have a fever.  You should get some rest.  You'll need to stay until you are better." He said gently.  It took a lot of convincing but finally Emerald agreed to stay.  Besides, he and his friend seemed kind and the storm had not let up yet.  Little did Emerald know what a difference her staying would make....  
  
_To be continued..._


	3. Beauty and the Beast Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see how deeply the spell has affected Hound and he and Emerald begin to grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Emerald and my OCs belong to me.

    Emerald had agreed to stay!  Hound's friends were hoping she might break the spell on the prince.  However, the Prince himself had no such hope in his spark.  He tried to block out his friends chatting excitedly about the guest.  "Why get our hopes up when she'll probably just leave as soon as she is well?"  He thought sadly to himself.  He sat down in his chair in his chambers depressed.  The rain pelted down against the windows.  Lightening flashed occasionally.  The fire in his room had gone out so it was nearly pitch black in the large room, except for a couple candles.  That did not help his gloomy mood but he did not do anything about it as he was too depressed.  He was too depressed nowadays too much besides refuel, recharge if he could or go outside in the gardens or greenhouse.  Of course, he spent time with his friends but that was mostly just sitting with them while they talked, only answering if spoken to first.  This was not his normal behavior but depression and despair did that to a bot.  The spell's hold on him only added to it.  "Why?  Why does it have to be this way?"  He murmured to himself.  "Primus, why?"  A tear slid out of Hound's optic glinting a bit in the candlelight.  His spark ached with misery.  
  
    His door opened and a soaking wet, blue and white mech entered, his friend Mirage.  A noblemech who was actually very nice and a loyal friend.  "What a storm, the walk was just awful," Mirage said coming in.  "Hey, why is it so dark in here?  I can hardly see."    
  
    "Sorry the fire went out Raj."  said Hound softly.  
  
    Mirage followed the light of his friend's optics over to him.  "Did you lock yourself in the dark again?  You know that's not good for your mood Hound." he scolded gently.  He set to work lighting a fire to brighten the room.  He could not stand it when Hound did this to himself, it only made his ever gray mood worsen.  One of many reasons he hated leaving Hound here.  "And what is this news I hear about a guest?"  
  
    Hound looked crestfallen but answered.  "A femme a found outside the gate.  She caught a cold in the storm."  
  
    Mirage wondered if she could break the spell but said nothing on the subject out of respect for Hound.  "That was very kind of you to help her." He said smiling.  Hound had to smile a bit.  Mirage was very polite but always sincere.  He was grateful to have him as an old friend.  "I'm sure she'll recover quickly.  You should spend time with her.  It might help.  Please, Hound."  
  
    Hound sighed sadly but consented to his friends urging.  "Alright...."

~<3~

    Emerald was a strong femme, in both body and mind.  She burned through the fever fast and was soon up and about again.  However, the mechs in the castle insisted she stay longer, just to be sure.  Emerald agreed to it, partly because she found these bots to be kind and decent, not like the bots in her village.  However, it was mostly because she was now possessed of a strong curiosity.  She knew something was different about this place and it was not the beast that lived there.  She also wanted to know who the beast really was and why he was so unhappy if he was surrounded by such wonderful friends.  There had to be more to the story than what could be seen at first glance.  A lot more...  
  
    Now meals were eaten all together.  Emerald was surprised by the lively conversations.  The mechs seemed so open and at ease with each other, not at all like bots in her village.  Emerald enjoyed it.  She felt like she was able to let loose and be herself.  The mechs seemed to like that as well.  But when they asked about where she lived she clammed up a bit.  "Well, it's ok I guess...." she said before trailing off.  The bots were confused.  Was she not happy with where he lived?  Did bots hurt her?  
  
    Hound finally spoke up.  "What's wrong there Emerald?"  The other mechs were surprised since he hadn't spoken at all, all dinner.  
  
    Emerald sighed, "Bots are prejudiced and set in certain ways there.  If you act or think differently you'll be pushed aside as an outcast.  They are very unforgiving.  It makes me sick."  She muttered.  
  
    Hound agreed with her.  "You're right.  That isn't fair Emerald."    
  
    "Yeah but I'd rather not talk about it please," Emerald said and everyone dropped the subject and went on to talk about happier things.  However, Hound was now curious as to what bothered Emerald so much about where she lived.  He decided to talk to her later.  

~<3~

    One day Emerald explored the gardens.  They were very well kept despite the fact that some of the castles had fallen into disrepair.  Trees provided shade and flowers bloomed all over, making the air smell sweet and fragrant.  Birds sang in the trees.  The sound of a fountain in the center made the atmosphere seem tranquil and serene.  Emerald sighed happily.  "Feels like paradise."  she though aloud.  Her worries faded and she walked through the shrubs and watched birds in the trees.  She didn't know she was being watched as well.  Hound was hidden in the shadows watching shyly.  He was a bit nervous about trying to talk to her alone like this but his friends would not let him rest until he did so.  They could be VERY persistent when they wanted to be.  
  
    Emerald didn't see Hound as she was too wrapped up in the beauty of the gardens.  A little bird flew down and landed on her finger.  "Hello, little bird.  Nice sunny day huh?"  
The bird chirped as if in agreement.  Hound spark fluttered in its casing.  Emerald seemed like such a kind and friendly femme.  So why was she unhappy when asked about her life.  He stepped forward and accidently stepped on a twig.  The bird flew away spooked and Emerald looked in his direction startled.  When she saw it was Hound she relaxed.  "Oh, Hound it's you."  She said sounding relieved.  "Sorry, I was just startled."  
  
    Hound stammered embarrassed.  "S-S-Sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to disturb you.... I-I'll g-go now..."  
  
    "Oh no, it's ok.  You don't have to go.  It's your garden.  You have a right to be in it."  Emerald replied, inwardly upset that mech was so nervous in his own home.  Why would he be upset?  But the green and brown femme dropped the thought and tried to be friendly by starting up a conversation about the plants in the garden.  It seemed to work and the beastly mech slowly came out of his shell and opened up to her.  His friends watched giddily from the windows in the castle.  
  
    "And birds come here all the time.  They seem to like to take baths in the fountain and nest in the trees.  They feel safe here." Hound said to Emerald.  
  
    "Well, there's no way for predators to get in here so it's the perfect spot to raise their young," Emerald said smiling.  "It's amazing how the animals always seem to know how to survive and who to trust.  Ever notice how they are nice to bots with good intentions and more on the defensive around those with bad?"  
  
    Hound nodded brightening at the fact that she seemed to appreciate a lot of the same things he did.  "Yes.  Bots could learn a lot from them."  
  
    "That's what I've always thought!  But the bots where I live think I'm odd for thinking that...." Emerald trailed off thinking of their mocking and scolding.  
  
    "So that's why she was upset." hound thought and he held her hand gently, surprised when she didn't shudder at his paw.  "Well, you can't let what other bots say dictate your own feelings or thoughts.  Don't listen to them."  
  
    Emerald smiled, unknowingly making the prince blush.  "I know that.... but it's nice to be told I'm not odd.  Thank you Hound."  Emerald said softly.  Her spark skipped a beat.  "What are these feelings?" she wondered in her mind.  "I've never felt this way before...."  
  
    Hound replied, "You're welcome Emerald." Inwardly, he was wondering the same thing she was.  "What are these feelings? I wish I knew."  Those feelings would be the start of something wonderful and magical.  However, there would be hardship before a happy result could take place.  It is always darkest before the dawn....  
  
  
_To be continued....._


	4. Beauty and the Beast Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emerald requests to go home to visit her friends and we wrap up the first fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Emerald and my OCs belong to me.

    The length of Emerald's stay had gone from a few days to a few weeks.  Hound's friends were filled with glee, especially when it seemed Hound and Emerald had begun to form an attachment.  Plus, Hound's overall mood had gradually brightened and soon he was acting much more like his old self again.  It made his friends feel extremely happy.  That was the friend they had missed, a kind, friendly, generous mech who could instantly become anyone's friend with simply a smile.  Emerald had also changed a bit.  She went from being guarded and distrustful to more open and outgoing with them, mostly with Hound.  
  
    "This is great!" said Bumblebee, almost bouncing up and down with glee.  "I think Emmy can break the spell!"  
  
    "I hope so Bee."  Said Trailbreaker.  "Hound didn't deserve to have that spell be put on him.  He's never done anything to harm anyone."  
  
    "We all know that Trailbreaker," said Mirage, setting his hand on the onyx mech's shoulder.  "But things do seem hopeful now.  If Emerald's spark is open, which it seems to be, and this attachment continues, I think she is in a fair way to fall in love with him."  The Noble smiled at the thought.  
  
    "I think he's in love with her!" giggled Bee.  "That's a start isn't it?"  
  
    The other two mechs chuckled.  "Yes, it is Bee," Raj replied.  "Yes, it is."

  
~<3~

  
    "You'll never catch me!"  Emerald laughed as Hound chased her through the garden.  Emerald had dared him to try to catch her to see which of them was the fastest.  
  
    "Oh yes, I will!"  Hound called back grinning.  Just because he was a beast didn't mean he couldn't run fast.  Emerald did have the advantage of a smaller frame but he intended to win the friendly challenge.  
  
    "Never!"  Emerald ran into the Greenhouse to hide.  She was very nearly floored by the beauty within the greenhouse.  But she kept her helm and hid.  She knew her paint job matched the hues of the plant life in the greenhouse which made hiding much easier.  She giggled to herself but went quiet as soon as she heard Hound enter.  The prince stopped at the entrance and looked around carefully.  He knew it would not be too easy to find Emerald in there.  But he knew where all the good hiding places were in that place.  When he was younger he'd hide in the Greenhouse to escape lessons.  
  
    Emerald was up a tree hidden by the soft leaves.  She grinned watching Hound search.  She knew it would be hard to find her.  He searches for several minutes before disappearing from sight.  Another few minutes she felt the tree move a bit.  She turned around and came face to face with Hound. "Hey!"  she laughed.  "I didn't think you'd find me here."  
  
    Hound smiled.  "I know all the good hiding places in here.  I hid in here whenever I need time to myself."  
  
    Emerald smiled in return.  They climbed down and sat by the fountain.  The sound of the water created a soothing ambiance.  Hound sat close to Emerald, blushing softly.  His spark fluttered as it now always did whenever he was near her.  "Emerald.... Um...." he fumbled over his words.  
  
    Emerald looked at him wondering what he was trying to say.  "Is everything alright Hound?  You seem nervous."    
  
    "N-No I'm fine,"  Hound answered then composed himself.  "A-Are you happy here?"  
  
    Emerald was confused by this question.  "Yes, I'm very happy.  You're all so nice and this place is very beautiful.  But....."  The green femme sighed.  She was feeling a little homesick.  "To be honest, I was missing my home a little bit.  Starshine and the younglings."  
  
    Hound's spark sunk a bit.  He should've expected this.  However, he knew she cared for the teacher and students as well.  "I understand."  
  
    "Could I visit them for awhile?  I promise to come back."  Emerald asked bravely.  She did want hurt Hound's feelings but she wanted to see her old friends again.    
  
    Hound knew the danger this would cause but he trusted Emerald.  "Alright.  You may go.  But you must return soon."  
  
    Emerald wondered why eight days but didn't question it, assuming it was important.  "I promise.  I'll be back soon.  Thank you."  She touched his cheek softly, staring into his gentle optics smiling.  Later she bid goodbye to him and the other mechs and left.  
  
    "Why did you let her go just like that?"  Trailbreaker asked exasperated.  
  
    "She missed her friend and her students.  I love her.... I can't keep her here like she's a prisoner...."  Hound said, sadly looking out the window watching the femme leave.  His friends were worried about the catch to the spell put on Hound.  They could only hope Emerald would keep her promise.

  
~<3~

  
    It didn't take long for Emerald to reach home.  It was still daylight so she went back to her cottage to make sure it was not disturbed.  Aside from cobwebs and a dusty smell it was just fine.  She then went into town.  Bots stared at her.  Since she had been gone so long they had assumed she left.  Emerald went straight to the school and saw the younglings outside.  They all looked sad, especially little Harmony.  She walked over.  Harmony was crying and holding a crystal rose.  "Emmy, why did you go away?  Don't you like us anymore?" she whimpered to herself.  
  
    "What do you think?" Emerald said.  The younglings still then turned in her direction.  
  
    "EMMY!" they all yelled and run to her.  They all tackle hugged her, causing her to fall over but she just laughed.  "We missed you!"  they all cried.  
  
    "I missed you all too." said Emerald smiling.  
  
    "Why did you leave?" asked Harmony worriedly.  
  
    Emerald wasn't sure if she could tell them about Hound.  So she simply said, "A friend needed some help.  I'm sorry I was gone so long."  
  
    "It's ok.  But Miss Startshine was very worried."  
  
    "I should probably go talk to her then,"  Emerald said as the younglings took her inside.  Starshine was relieved to see her safe and well.  She was worried Emerald had been hurt but Emerald assured her that a friend needed help badly and that was all.  "I'll have to go back to my friend soon but I can stay for awhile."  
  
    "Alright, Emerald but don't scare us like that again."  Starshine scolded gently.  
  
    "I won't."  
  
    Unfortunately, as Emerald settled back into her old routine she began to loose track of the days.  Before long she ha stayed longer than eight days.  The catch of the spell was beginning to kick in.  Hound had started losing strength and energy rapidly.  He grew ill and soon berthridden.  That was the catch to the spell.  If Hound fell in love with a femme and she left before falling in love with him and did not return in eight days, he would waste away, and die.  His friends tended to him as best they could but if Emerald didn't return soon, they'd lose him.    
  
    His friends get him special energon hoping to give him some strength but nothing seemed to work.  Bee wanted to cry at how weak his friend looked.  Trailbreaker put an arm around the little mech's shoulders hoping to provide some comfort.  Mirage was helping Hound drink the energon since he was too weak to do it himself.  They were all worried.  Hound missed Emerald's terribly. "Emerald, where are you?" He thought to himself sadly.  He knew he didn't have much time left.  He prayed to Primus that she would at least return so he could see her one last time and confess his feelings.

  
~<3~

  
    Finally, Emerald began to realize something that had been slowly growing within her spark.  "It's not only friendship or sympathy I feel for Hound is it?" She said out loud when she was alone.  "I'm in love with him.  It doesn't matter that he's a beast.  He's kind, gentle and cares about others and the world around him.  That's what truly matters."  Emerald made a decision.  She would go back to Hound and tell him.  She knew her home was with him.  Then it hit her.  "Oh, scrap!  I've stayed too long!  I have to get back!"  Emerald quickly left a note at the school to say her friend needed help again and ran into the woods back to the castle.  
  
    The mechs were shocked to see Emerald race through the front gates and into the castle.  "Where have you been?!"  Mirage asked in shock.  
  
    Emerald hung her helm in shame.  "I lost track of the days.  I'm sorry.  Where's Hound?  I need to see him."  
  
    "He's... He's not well Emerald...." Trailbreaker said grimly.  "H-He may be dying..."  
  
    "No.... No!"  Emerald cried and ran past the mechs up the stair to Hound's room.  Her spark broke at the sight she saw.  Hound looked weak and depressed.  It looked like he could barely move.  Emerald knew it was her fault.    
  
    He rolled his helm over to see her.  "You didn't return...."  He said weakly.  
  
    Emerald ran to his side and wept.  "Oh, Hound I'm so sorry.  This is all my fault!  I lost track of time and broke my promise.  I'm so sorry!"  
  
    Hound smiled a bit.  "At least you're here now."  
  
    Emerald held his hand to her face.  "Please don't leave me Hound.  I care too much about you.... I-I love you Hound..."  
  
    Hound was stunned.  Was it possible?  "But I'm a beast, could you truly love a beast?"  
  
    "Many mechs are handsome, but they're often beasts on the inside.  I love you for the beauty in your spark.  What you look like doesn't matter to me."  Emerald gently touched his forehelm with hers smiling sadly.  She shut her optics to try to stop the tears.  Suddenly, she felt a mech's hand on her cheek.  She opened her optics but the beast was nowhere to be seen.  Instead, a handsome mech was smiling up at her.  "Who are you?  Where's Hound?"  Emerald asked worriedly.  
  
    The mech smiled.  "I'm right here Emerald.  I was the beast."  He sat up, his strength and true form returned to him.  "I was under a spell.  A witch had turned me into a beast.  But you broke the spell.  You looked beneath my appearance and loved me for me."  
  
    "It's true." Said Mirage suddenly.  Hound and Emerald turned to see Mirage, Trailbreaker, and Bumblebee.  They were all smiling and it looked like Bee could start crying any moment.  "We've stayed with him so he wouldn't be alone."  
  
    Bee hugged Emerald grinning with joy.  "But now everything is ok!  Thank you, Emmy!"  
  
    Emerald smiled and gently hugged the little mech back.  "I'm sorry for almost causing the worst to happen.  But I'm glad the spell is broken."  
  
    Hound got out of the berth smiling and hugged his friends.  He couldn't thank them enough for being so loyal through it all.  He was so grateful to have true friends and now a femme that loved him.  When Bumblebee let go of Emerald he held her close and they kissed softly, not caring that the others were watching.  When they pulled away Hound knelt down in front of her.  "I love you Emerald.  And I never want to be parted from you from this day on.  Will you bond with me?"  
  
    Emerald smiled, nearly crying with happiness.  "Most definitely."

  
~<3~

  
   _You can imagine what happened afterward.  Emerald and Hound were bonded, most joyfully of course.  Emerald still had her dream of course, despite being a princess now.  Hound supported her and she did eventually open up a veterinary clinic for both domestic and wild animals.  The younglings from the school still got to see her, often helping with feeding time at the clinic.  This helped a more open mindset become the norm in their land and helped pave the way for more tolerance of differences and harmony.  It was long overdue but worth the wait in the end.  And eventually Emerald and Hound had sparklings of their own.  Of course, they lived happily ever after._

_The End_

 

_**Next up, Cinderella. :)** _


	5. Cinderella Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn Mercury's situation and meet a certain stranger who will be important later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Mercury, Darklight and my OCs belong to me. Happy reading!

_Gather round friends and let us tell you a tale..._  
  
    _Once upon a time, long ago, there was a tiny kingdom.  It was peaceful, rich in tradition and prospered greatly.  A widowed gentlemech lived there with his only child, his daughter Mercury.  He adored his daughter and gave her every luxury and comfort, though she was happiest when given the opportunity to help others.  She was as lovely inside as she was out.  He still wanted to give her a mother to love and cherish here.  So he bonded again to femme of good family called Darklight.  She herself had two daughters just Mercury's age.  At first, all went well.  Unfortunately, almost two years after this, the kindly gentlemech grew ill and died.  Mercury was sparkbroken but had promised her father that she, her stepmother and stepsisters would stay together as a family.  Her father had left her a large inheritance and had left the rest of his fortune to Darklight and the stepsisters.  However, this brought out the stepmother's true nature.  Extremely jealous of Mercury's beauty and charm.  She stole Mercury's inheritance and squandered it on her own two snobbish daughters, leaving Mercury without a credit to her name._  
  
    The family home started to fall into disrepair giving it a sense of gloom.  It no longer resembled the happy home it one was.  Mercury was constantly abused, bullied and then forced to be a servant in her own home.  She did all the chores and cooking and attended to the stepsisters every requested.  Darklight threw her out of her room and into the attic.  It got very cold on certain nights.  So on those nights she'd recharge on the floor near the fire.  The cinders would fly and her face would get smudged and scuffed.  Still, even though she was treated poorly Mercury stayed kind and giving and prayed that one day her dreams of happiness would come true.  And here our story begins...  
  
  
    The clocktower at the Royal Palace rang out the hour.  It was early in the morning and Mercury was sleeping in her attic room.  Some songbirds were singing on a branch outside her window.  A beautiful tree she had planted near her true mother's grave, back when she was small and her loving mother had passed away.  The song of the birds woke Mercury from her recharge and her dream.  She stretched and sat up.  "Ah, that was such a lovely dream.  I'm sorry it had to end.  Oh well..." She got out of her berth and washed her face in a small basin.  Her plating was the purest white, asides from the palest blue on her helm.  However, it was hard to tell underneath the dirt and cinders.  Not that Mercury cared, she didn't think too much about her appearance.  She never had time.    
  
    Mercury got ready and rushed downstairs to get breakfast ready.  She got it simmering on the stove and went to feed the family's animals.  The mare Dowager and the dog Prince.  They and the songbirds were her only friends.  But she cherished them all the same.  Dowager whinnied at her from her stall when Mercury went out to feed her.  "Good morning Dowager.  I hope you slept well.  Dowager nodded as if to say yes.  "Good,"  Mercury replied and poured her food into her trough.  "I'll see you later Dowager,"  said Mercury, giving her a gentle pat before getting Prince's food.    
  
    The family dog yipped happily at her, licking her hand.  "Morning Prince.  You seem happy."  She put the food into Prince's bowl.   The dog barked wanting her to play with him.  "I'm sorry I can't play right now.  I have too many chores.  But if I get a chance we'll play.  That work for you?"  Prince barked happily.  Mercury smiled.  Then she ran inside to finish breakfast.  
  
    RING!  RING!  "MERCURY!" her stepfamily yelled.  
  
    "I'm coming!"  Mercury called back.  Most likely they were awake and demanding breakfast.  Mercury tried to pick up the pace but the yelling continued.  
  
    "Where is our breakfast you useless thing?!"  Her stepmother yelled.  "Get it out soon or else!"  
  
    "Yes, stepmother."  sighed Mercury.    
  
    Darklight glared at her stepdaughter.  "Hurry.  We must go to the village today and we'll need someone to carry our bags."

 

~<3~

  
  
    "Hurry Hound or we'll get caught!"  
  
    The Prince was wearing a peasant's cloak loaned to him by his friend Hound.  His name was Mirage.  At this moment he was trying to sneak out of the palace.  He wanted to be free of being treated as a prince for awhile so his loyal friend Hound helped him climb out a low window.  "Hurry.  I don't know how long Huffer can keep everyone distracted.  I barely got him to cover for us this time."  said Hound as he lowered the prince down.  
  
    "I know Hound I know.  But I can't stay cooped up in the Palace all day."  the prince said as he hit the ground.  Hound dropped down soon after him.  "Now let's get out through the servant's entrance."  The two mechs ran out the servant's gate and escaped into town. For you see, Mirage did not like all of his life as a prince.  While he lived in a fine palace, would inherit the throne and many femmes kept gushing over him he was not completely happy.  He felt everything about his life was chosen for him.  It seemed like he had no choice.  So he would often sneak out of the palace in disguise with Hound's help to get a small break.  This was such a time.  
  
    Hound sighed.  "I'm really worried that one day your creators will find out about this Raj.  We could all get into big trouble."  
  
    "We'll be fine Hound.  No one's noticed it yet.  No one in the village ever recognizes me."  Mirage tried to calm his friend.  "Mother and Father will never know as long as we get back before lunch."  
  
    Hound rolled his optics.  "Fine."  
  
    Nearby Mercury was with her stepfamily.  She was carrying their boxes and bags which were full of the lovely things they were buying, for themselves.  They never got Mercury anything nice, even when she asked for it.  If she did, they'd laugh and tell her to remember her place.  Outside one shop her stepsisters, Tigerlily and Silverscape, were arguing over a necklace.  "It looks best on me!" cried Tigerlily.  
  
    "No, you're too plain for it!  It looks better on me!"  yelled Silverscape  
  
    "Girls stop!"  snarled Darklight.  "You're making a scene!"  
  
    "Well, who does it look better on mother?  Me or Tigerlily?"  
  
    "How could a mother choose between two such beautiful daughters?"  Though really Darklight just didn't want another argument.  She went inside and the two sisters kept right on squabbling.  
  
    Mercury sighed watching them.  Those two were always fighting over trivial things and never focused on what was really important, like kindness and courtesy.  She leaned against a wall waiting to be called again.  She looked around at the other bots.  They seem quite happy.  She saw happy families and joyful couples.  Mercury felt very left out.  "If only you and mother were still here Father."  She thought to herself.  She sighed before seeing a bot in a ragged cloak narrowly miss getting run over by a carriage and dropping all his things.  "Gracious!"  she cried and ran over to him.  She began picking up his things.  
  
    When he lifted his head and she saw he had a blue visor so she couldn't see his optics.  His face was white and he had a black helm.  "Thank ya, little lady," he said in a voice with a heavy accent, what kind of accent she couldn't figure out.  He got the rest of his things and she handed back what she had caught.  "That's very sweet of ya."  
  
    Mercury smiled.  "It's alright.  I'm glad you didn't get run over by that carriage.  I'm sorry about that."  
  
    "It ain't your fault.  Thanks for helping me.  Not everyone is as kind as you."  the stranger said smiling.  
  
    Mercury picked up her own things.  "It's fine I---" she stopped talking as the stranger had suddenly vanished.  "Where did he go?"  she wondered aloud.  
  
    "Mercury!"  Darklight yelled coming out of the shop.    
  
    Mercury ran back over.  "Yes, stepmother?"  
  
    "Take these," Darklight ordered before shoving some boxes on top of Mercury's load.  Then she and her daughters started walking ahead.  
  
    Tigerlily sneered.  "Did you ever see such a lazy femme in your life?"  
  
    Silverscape glared.  "Who are you calling lazy?"  
  
    "Not you stupid.  Mercury."  
  
    "Oh. Did you just call me stupid?!"  Another argument started as they headed home.  
  
    When they got home Mercury had to get the door and let the others in first.  Little did she know someone was watching, the stranger from before.  He was perched in the tree near her mother's grave.  He glared at her stepfamily.  He did not like to see bots treating other bots poorly.  Especially someone as kind as Mercury.  He jumped down from the tree and stared down at the grave.  "Don't worry Moonlily.  I'll get your little femme outta there.  I swear or I ain't the Jazzmech."  He promised before vanishing once again.  
  
 _To be continued...._


	6. Cinderella Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mirage learns of his creator's plan and Mercury's step-family is just plain awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Mercury, Darklight and my ocs belong to me. (c) Happy reading!

    The young prince rushed back to the Palace with his faithful friend Hound, one of the Royal servants before lunch.  They snuck in the servant's entrance and met a frantic Huffer in one of the back halls.  "You're back!  Thank Primus!"  The panicky minibot cried running up to them.  "I was sure you'd be late!"    
  
    "We were fine Huffer.  Thanks for the cover."  Mirage said politely, taking off the cloak. "And thanks for helping me out Hound."  
  
    The green mech smiled.  "Anytime Raj."  
  
    "Oh why the disguise again?  It's a bad idea, Your Highness!"  Huffer ranted.  
  
    "I needed a break.  It was wonderful.  No one treated me like a prince.  It was such a relief."  The prince said happily.  
  
    "But they are all at there wishing they could be you.  Why are you so unhappy?  You're rich, you live in a huge palace, you have beautiful femmes throwing themselves at your pedes!  Is there something I'm not getting?!"  
  
    "I have no life of my own Huffer.  Everything is decided for me, where I go, who I see and what I do."  
  
    Hound agreed with his friend.  "He deserves a small taste of freedom here and there Huffer."  
  
    Huffer groaned.  "This disappearing thing has got to stop!  It's too hazardous!"  
  
    "We were fine Huffer."  
  
    "Not for you for me!  I can't keep lying to your creators, Your Highness!  There are laws against that!"  
  
    Mirage sighed and excused himself to go look for his creators.  
  
    Huffer sighed as Hound left as well.  "If Mirage wants to kill me why does he not trample me with his carriage and get it over with?" He groaned.  
  
    Mirage walked to his creator's chambers, knowing they'd probably want to talk to him from the way he saw some maids talking earlier.  "I wonder what's up." He thought to himself.  He opened the door and saw his creators talking.  They turned to him and smiled.  His carrier, the Queen, spoke first.  
  
    "There you are Mirage.  Your father and I were just talking about you," she said smiling and kissing his cheek.  
  
    The king got up next and pat his son's shoulder.  "I did want to tell you one thing.  There is going to be a ball soon."  said the King.  
  
    The Queen sensed her son's apprehension and quickly cut in.  "Nothing fancy.  Just family and some close friends."  
  
    Mirage began relaxed but what the king said next made Mirage VERY annoyed. "...And all the eligible femmes in the kingdom."  
  
    "Father you can't be serious!"  Mirage sputtered.  "I don't want to bond!  Let's drop the subject."  
  
    The King glared sternly.  "Why must you be so stubborn?  You have certain obligations since you are a Prince.  One day you'll rule this kingdom.  This means that soon you must choose a bride and produce an heir."  
  
    The Queen spoke up to try to prevent an all-out argument.  "But we want you to be happy as well, son."  
  
    Mirage sighed.  "I know I have certain duties but I want to fall in love my own way, by myself.  I only want to be in love when I bond.  Like you were."  The King and Queen exchanged loving glances at this.  However, the King kept pushing the idea of meeting femmes at the ball on the prince and Mirage left the room.  Despite his son's refusal and his mate's reasoning, the King sent messengers throughout the land to say the Prince was giving a ball.  
 

  
~<3~

  
  
    The news reached Mercury's home soon enough.  Naturally, the stepsisters were very excited.  "We're gonna meet the prince!"  gushed Tigerlily.  
  
    Silverscape swooned.  Darklight caught her.  "This is the perfect opportunity for one of you catch the Prince.  We must begin preparing immediately.  Only one of you must be chosen for us all to profit!"  
  
    Mercury wanted to go to the ball but her stepmother's wicked nature made her too frightened to ask.  Plus, although she wouldn't admit it, it was amusing to see how her stepsisters reacted to the possibility of meeting the prince.  They seemed so goofy to her, going crazy about a mech they hadn't even met before.  She could imagine being excited by someone one had met, but not one had never met.  
  
    Darklight seemed pleased but she only cared about raising her own status and getting one of her daughters married to the prince was a perfect way to do so.  She immediately ordered Mercury to help them get ready.  Mercury mixed their paint colors and got some buffers and polish for them all.  She also helped paint the stepsisters and her stepmother the day of the ball.  
  
    When she the paint was dry Mercury buffed and polished them.  None of the femmes even said thank you.  Darklight smirked at how her daughters looked.  "How beautiful girls!  One of you is sure to capture the prince's spark."  
  
    Mercury finally spoke up.  "Stepmother?"  
  
    Darklight rolled her optics.  "What is it?"  
  
    "There are some leftover paint and polish, and I've done all my chores.  May I go to the ball as well?"  
  
    The stepsisters burst out laughing.  Darklight became extremely stern.  "Certainly not!  The Royal Ball is for ladies, not ragamuffins!  Get back into the kitchen!  And never forget your place again!"  She swung out her arm as if to strike her but Mercury ducked out of the way and ran into the kitchen just as the three cruel femmes left.  Mercury tried not to cry.  "I will not cry, I will not cry.  Good femmes don't feel sorry for themselves."  She kept saying to herself, but some tears slid down her face anyway.  Despite being used to being put down by her stepmother, the words still hurt.  She had never asked for anything extra before and it hurt to be yelled at and almost struck for it.  "I wish I could go to the ball."  She whispered.  "One more happy memory Primus.  Please."  she prayed.    
  
    Jazz had been waiting for her to say that as he stood outside the window.  "Don't cry Mercury."  he murmured.  "You'll get to the ball."  He was going to keep his promise to her mother and help Mercury.  
  
 _To be continued...._


	7. Cinderella Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mercury receives some help from a friend and finally gets to the ball~! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Mercury, Darklight and my OCs belong to me. (c) Please favorite and/or comment. Happy reading!
> 
> A/N: Sorry this is late. Been busy with college

  
    Mercury wept alone in the kitchen.  She wished so hard that she could go to the ball.  Then she heard a knock at the door.  Mercury wiped her tears and got up.  "Who could that be at this time of night?"  she wondered.  She cautiously opened the door and saw a bot in a ragged cloak outside.  The stranger from the village!  "H-Hello?"  She asked.  
  
    The stranger looked up at her.  "I didn't mean to bother ya, but I've got nowhere to go for the night.  May I stay here?"  
  
    Mercury knew her stepmother would be angry, but at the moment she didn't care.  "Of course.  Come in."  She opened the door for him and took him to the kitchen.  "I'll get you some dinner," she said kindly.  She immediately started getting some energon for him.  Jazz smiled.  She was as kind as her mother was.  For you see, Jazz was really a magician who had known Mercury's mother Moonlily.  Moonlily had been his friend and helped him when he had been in grave danger.  In return he had promised to watch over her daughter and that if Mercury ever wished for anything really hard, he'd grant that wish.  That was why he was appearing to her now, though in disguise at the moment.  
  
    Mercury walked over with the warm energon.  "There you go,"  she said kindly.    
  
    "Thank ya kindly."  Jazz smiled and sipped some of the energon gratefully.  "The name's Jazz."  
  
    "I'm Mercury," she replied.  She wondered why she'd never seen this stranger in the village before, but thought it would be impolite to ask.  She was startled when the stranger put is fingers under her chin and lifted her face. He smiled.  
  
    "Yeah,"  he said.  "You look exactly as she did way back when."  
  
    "Pardon?"  Said Mercury, now more confused than afraid.  
  
    "Moonlily would be so happy to see the kind femme ya have become."  Jazz said, smiling fondly.  
  
    "Y-You knew my mother?" Mercury was shocked.  
  
    "Yeah I did."   Jazz said smiling and dropped his disguise.  Mercury was frightened.  
  
    "Who, what are you?!"  
  
    Jazz just grinned.  "Ya don't need to be scared, little lady.  I'm not an evil wizard or anything.  I'm just a simple magician.  I'm not gonna turn ya into a toad or anything.." he laughed.  
  
    Mercury still wasn't sure if she could trust this mech.  "Oh?"  
  
    "Yeah, and your mother was my friend.  Moonlily helped me out a lot so I promised her I'd watch out for you.  So here I am."  He smiled.  
  
    Mercury thought he seemed honest and decided to trust him.  "I knew my mother would never desert me, even after she died.  
  
    "Of course not."  Jazz said.  "Now weren't you wishing to go to the ball earlier?"  
  
    Mercury hung her head.  "Yes I was but I cannot. I could get there on Dowager but I'm not fit to be seen.  Plus I have work to do here."  
  
    Jazz frowned.  He thought Mercury should have more faith in herself, but he supposed her stepfamily was not helping in that matter.  "I can help ya there.  Could you bring me some vines?"  
  
    Mercury was confused but did as told.  She picked vines from the garden and took them back inside.  Jazz wrapped the vines around her.  Then he took out a wand, waved it and suddenly Mercury's paint was shiny, new and polished.  Mercury gasped.  "Oh my!  This is beautiful!"  She smiled.  Then she realized she felt slightly taller.  She looked at her pedes.  She saw she was wearing those things that some femmes wore to look taller on special occasions.  Only these were made of crystal and they were lovely.  She smiled.  "Thank you, Jazz sir."  
  
    Jazz smiled.  "You're welcome and it's just Jazz little lady.  Sir makes me feel old."  he chuckled.  He took Mercury's hand and lead her outside to the stable.  Mercury led Dowager out of her stall and put the saddle and bridle on her.  Jazz waved his wand again and the saddle and bridle became new and jeweled.  Dowager whinnied and seem pleased.  Mercury was the happiest she had been in a long time.  "Thank you so much Jazz!"  she hugged him happily.  Jazz blinked but then smiled and hugged her back.  
  
    Then he turned slightly more serious.  "There is something ya need to remember.  You've got to be outta before the clock strikes twelve."  
  
    Mercury was surprised.  "Before twelve?"  
  
    "Look I don't make the rules.  The magic only last's 'til midnight.  I'll take care of your work here.  Now go and have fun."  
  
    Mercury smiled, got on Dowager and rode off to the ball.  
 

~<3~

  
    Mirage was not having a good time.  He was being forced to go to a ball and he had never really liked dancing.  However his father was extremely stubborn, not even his queen, whom he listened to in every other matter, could talk him out of it.  Mirage had only agreed to come if his father would stop interfering with his love life if he didn't find a femme that night.  But with the way things were going he probably would not find his princess.  
  
    A long, long, long line of femmes was in front of him.  One by one they were introduced.  Mirage bowed politely to each of them.  They curtsied then made room for the next femme.  However, the prince began to get bored.  After a long while, the introductions stopped and he managed to sneak out of sight.  He felt quite sad.  "I can't seem to meet her, the right femme for me.  I'm not even sure she exists."  He said to himself.  
  
    Just then Mercury arrived.  She dismounted Dowager and tied her to a post near some carriages.  Dowager whinnied as if to say good luck.  Mercury smiled, took a deep vent of courage and walked into the ballroom.  When she entered, everything seemed to come to a stop.  All the bots stared at her.  Mercury squirmed, not used to quite so much attention.  Mirage noticed her from the shadows and was stunned.  He walked out over to her.  
  
    They would both remember what it was like at the time before their first dance, it was like no one existed but them.  Mirage bowed politely in front of her.  "May I have this dance?"  He asked, offering his hand to her.  
  
    Mercury blushed softly. "Y-Yes." she murmured shyly and took his hand.  Mirage smiled kindly and lead her onto the dance floor.  They began to dance as a waltz began to play.  All optics were on them.  Mercury was very nervous, but Mirage was patient.  As they danced Mercury slowly forgot the audience.  She focused on dancing.  The king and queen were watching from their thrones.  
  
    "Who is that charming young femme?" wondered the King out loud.  
  
    "No one seems to know." replied his Queen.  Then she smiled.  "She must be the one.  He's actually dancing."  
  
    The King nodded thoughtfully.  "Yes, perhaps the boy's caught onto something there."  
  
    Darklight looked at Mercury.  "There is something vaguely familiar about that femme....."  
 

~<3~

  
    The Prince and Mercury danced for a long time, slowly dancing out into the garden.  Finally, Mirage got Mercury to talk with him.  To his delighted surprise, she never brought up the subjects or wealth or status.  She talked about kindness and generosity.  Truly important things.  
  
    ".....And I think that there should be some system put in place to help the poor find work so they can get back on their pedes and feed their families.  It would help reduce the amount of theft and begging complaints."  Mercury said.     
  
    "Hmmm, interesting point of view.  Yet it makes perfect sense."  Mirage said thoughtfully.  "Wow, she's intelligent too."  he thought, his spark fluttering.  
  
    Mercury blushed.  He seemed very kind to her.  Mirage was also a very good listener.  "It's very sad to see starving younglings since some bots will not hire their poor creators for work when they seek it.  It's not fair at all.  I've watched the life of an indentured servant and it's not much better."  
  
    Mirage nodded.  "I've not seen it, but it sounds terrible.  I agree with you there should be a system in place to help those bots."  "I'll tell my creators about this." he thought to himself.  He smiled at Mercury.  "You have amazing ideas.  Why have you not shared them?"  
  
    Mercury stiffened a bit, afraid to explain her life situation.  "Well, I've had a pretty sheltered life."  
  
    "So have I."  
  
    "Oh?  Don't you just feel like running away sometimes?"  
  
    "Yes and never coming back."  
  
    They gazed into each other's optics for a long while, then kept on dancing, their sparks dancing with them.  Mercury blushes, though she couldn't help it.  This mech seemed perfectly kind and gentlemanlike to her.  She didn't care if he was the Prince, he was a decent bot.  She enjoyed being near him.  She felt so happy.  Mirage was thinking similarly about her.  She was caring and intelligent and noticed bots from all backgrounds around her.  She cared about each and every one of them.  "I think I've found her." He thought.  "She's the one."  He gently bent his head down softly, his optics starting to close.  Mercury was nervous but reciprocated.  But an instant before their lips met the clock began to chime.  
  
    Mercury snapped out of it.  "Oh goodness!" Mercury cried.  "It's midnight!  Goodbye!"  She slipped from his embrace and began to run.  
  
    Mirage stood still for a moment then ran after her.  "Wait!  Come back!  I don't even know your name!  How can I find you again?!"  Mercury ran faster, right through the ballroom and out the front door.  Mirage was close behind her, beseeching her to stop.  The white femme ran down the steps.  She stumbled and one of the crystal slippers fell off her pede.  She didn't go back to fetch it.  She untied Dowager, got in the saddle and bolted out the gate.  By the time Mirage made it down the steps, having been slowed by femmes vying for his attention, she was already out the gate and he'd never catch her.  He stood sadly gazing at the gates where his love had been.  Then a twinkle caught his optics.  A crystal slipper on the steps.  He gently picked it up.  It had to be hers.  He held the slipper near his now aching spark and went back inside.  
 

~<3~

  
    Jazz was pacing, waiting for Mercury.  "Ya tell 'em be home by midnight.  Do they ever listen?"  Then he heard hoofbeats and saw Mercury ride up on Dowager just as the spell ended and everything returned to its original state. "There you are!  I was getting worried!"  
  
    Mercury dismounted and led Dowager to her stall to rest.  "I'm sorry Jazz.  I guess I forgot about the time but it was wonderful." She smiled and Jazz grinned.  Jazz took her inside so she could get some sleep before he stepfamily returned.  
  
_To be continued...._


	8. Cinderella Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mirage searches for his missing beloved and Mercury receives the happiness she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Mercury, Darklight and my OCs belong to me.
> 
> I'm sorry this is so late. My mom has a bulging disk and I've had a ton of homework. I'm going to try to get better at finding time to write. Thank you for being patient.

    It was now the day after the ball. Everything was business as usual at the manor as if nothing had ever happened.  At least it seemed that way with Mercury.  She went on about her usual chores so as not to raise suspicion from her stepfamily.  They boasted about the ball and muttered about the strange femme that had caught the Prince's attentions.  Mercury smiled when they weren't looking.  She knew what they meant.  When no one was looking, she took out the other slipper, which she had managed to keep, and smiled.  "That was such a wonderful night. I'll remember the way we talked and danced forever."  She was thankful to have had one more happy memory with her.  She did miss the Prince, though.  "He was very sweet.  But he's a prince and I'm just a maid.  It wouldn't work out anyway.  We're from two different worlds."  She sighed sadly but decided not to dwell on it.  She put the slipper away and went back to work.  She soon forgot about things and focused on her work.  
  
  
    However, at the Palace, the Prince was having a harder time not focusing on her.  He sat on his balcony which overlooked the town, holding the crystal slipper.  It glimmered and shone in the daylight.  But he was still sad.  He was sure he'd finally met his true love and now he had no idea where she was.  He had nothing to go on if he tried to find her.  Mirage sighed miserably.  He didn't even hear his mother worriedly trying to get him to recharge or refuel.  "Mirage.  Honey, you've been up all night.  Please try to rest or eat something."  
  
    "No thank you Mother."  was the reply.  The Queen was very concerned.  
  
    She called for Hound, knowing he could probably help her son.  "Please talk some sense into him Hound.  He's going to make himself ill."  
  
    "I'll try Your Highness."  The mech said gently.   He walked over to the lovesick prince.  "Raj?  You ok?"  
  
    Mirage looked gloomily at his friend.  "Hello Hound."  he looked at the slipper sadly.  "Where could she be?  I didn't even get a chance to as her name or where she lives."  
  
    Hound thought for a minute then thought of an idea.  "I have a plan Raj.  We'll find your mystery femme."  
  
    Mirage perked up.  "How?  What's your plan?"  
  
    Hound smiled.  "Take that slipper and put it on a cushion in a box.  I'll get the carriage ready.  We'll try this slipper on every femme in the kingdom that could have possibly been at the ball.  The slipper is bound to fit her."  
  
    Mirage thought for a moment.  It still was not much to go on but it was the only plan they had.  "Alright," he replied and when to get the slipper ready.  Hound readied the carriage and they set off shortly.  They went from home to home but had no luck at all.  Some femmes' pedes were too long or too wide.  Other's were too short or too slender.  The slipper did not even come close to fitting anyone.  Mirage was beginning to become discouraged.  
  
    "Don't worry Raj."  Hound soothed.  "There are still other places we can search."  
  
    "Alright."  said the discouraged prince and they kept right one searching.  
 

~<3~

  
    Darklight ran to tell her daughters the news.  Mercury had been going about her daily chores.  Then her stepsisters started fighting.  "I sat my necklace right here!  You stole it!" yelled Silverscape.  
  
    Tigerlily was indignant. "I did not!  Why not ask Mercury?"  The appeased Silverscape for a second then she turned her fury on Mercury as she walked by.  
  
    "Where is my blue necklace Mercury?!"  she yelled.  
  
    "It should be in your jewelry box,"  Mercury said softly.  Before either of her stepsisters could answer Darklight burst in to tell them the news.  
  
    "Girls listen!  The whole kingdom is talking on it!"  
  
    "About what mother?" asked the stepsisters.  
  
    "The Prince is traveling all around the kingdom.  He is looking for that girl who lost her slipper at the ball last night.  I heard he is madly in love with her."  
  
    Tigerlily muttered annoyed.  "What does that have to do with us?"  
  
    Darklight continued.  "Not even the Prince knows who she is.  He is going to try the slipper on every femme in the kingdom.  If one can be found whom the slipper fits, then by the King's command, that femme will be the Prince's bride!"  
  
    That caught the stepsister's attention.  "His bride?!"  They started ordering Mercury around right away.  However, Darklight noticed something.  Her own daughter's pedes might not fit.  Mercury's pedes were more the average size.  Even if she was not the femme from the ball there was good chance the slipper would fit her.  
  
    "I must keep her from trying it on somehow."  the wicked femme thought.  
 

~<3~

  
    Mirage and Hound were nearing the manor.  The stepsisters were hurrying to get ready.  Darklight was ordering both them and Mercury about.  "Hurry girls!  This is your last chance!  Don't fail me!" she ordered.  Mercury stayed quiet and helped her stepsisters get ready.  When they were ready Darklight turned to her.  "Mercury, why don't you get ready now?"  
  
    Mercury stopped short.  "But Stepmother?  Shouldn't I be in the kitchen?"  She was a little suspicious.  
  
    Darklight just smiled.  "They said they wanted all the femmes in the house and you are a femme as well.  Now get ready, we can't have them seeing you looking like that!"  
  
    Mercury left the room but was still too suspicious to go to her room.  She went into the kitchen instead.  She heard the door slam behind her.  "Hey!  Let me out!"  she yelled pounding on the door.  Her stepsisters cackled from the other side of the door.  They'd locked her in!  "Please let me out!"  The wicked femmes cackled and left her in the kitchen.  
  
    Her stepfamily waited in the foyer.  "Get ready girls.  Don't forget to curtsy."  Darklight said and opened the door for Mirage and Hound.  "You honor our humble home, Milord."  She said curtsying.  
  
    Mirage nodded politely.  "Thank you, madam."  He did not like the look in the femme's optics.  It seemed dishonest.  
  
    Darklight just smiled and waved a hand near her daughters.  "May I present my daughters."  These femmes curtsied and grinned flirtatiously at him.  
Hound took over for his friend who was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
    "This glass slipper was lost by a femme at the ball last night.  We are trying to return it to its owner."  Hound said holding the slipper.  
  
    "That's my slipper!" both the stepsisters exclaimed and rushed for the slipper.  Hound expecting this dodged out of the way.  
  
    Darklight was horrified.  "Girls!"        
  
    Meanwhile, Mercury was trying to get out of the kitchen.  The back door was locked and her stepfamily had the keys.  "I need to find a way out."  She looked around.  There was a window but it was too high to reach by just standing.  Mercury was very worried.  She wasn't sure what to do.  "How am I going to get out?"  She wondered if she could climb out if she stood on a chair.  She was able to reach the window but it would be dangerous to climb out.  "What should I do?" she thought aloud.  
  
    Suddenly Jazz appeared.  "Oh for Primus' sake!  What are ya dong up there little lady?"  He said after helping her down.  
  
    Mercury was grateful to Jazz but still worried.  "Thank you, Jazz.  My stepsister's locked me in here and I don't have the keys to get out."  She said worriedly.  
  
    Jazz was not happy.  "I never liked those femmes!  I'm going to get you out of here.  Besides your mech is looking for you."  
  
    Mercury drooped.  "I can't see him."  
  
    Jazz stopped short.  "Why not?  Ya love him don't ya?"  
  
    "I do but I don't deserve him.  He's a prince and I'm just a dish maid."  Mercury murmured sadly.  "We're from two different worlds."  
  
    Jazz made her sit down.  "Listen Mercury.  I've seen a lot in the world and I know love is a very special thing.  I did tell you I knew your mother right?"  
  
    "Yes..."  the white femme replied.  
  
    Jazz smiled.  "I was with her when she met your father.  She was from a peasant family like me.  Your father was the heir to this manor.  They fell in love despite their different stations in life.  They didn't care and you shouldn't either.  Love is more important."  He unlocked the door with a spell and began to push her out.  "Now get out there and try on that slipper!"  
  
    "Hey!"  Mercury yelped.  
  
    Meanwhile, the stepsisters were trying on the slipper.  Tigerlily went first.  "It feels very comfortable," she claimed.  But the tip of her pedes barely fit in.  Hound rolled his optics.  
  
    "Next." he said.  
  
    Silverscape pushed Tigerlily out of the way.  "Oh, Tigerlily.  Anyone could see it wasn't going to fit."  She slid in her foot but the slipper was too tight and they couldn't get it off!  "Ow!  Get it off!  Get it off!"  she yelled.  
  
    When Mercury made it out she was alarmed to see the sight and rushed to help.  Darklight was shocked to see she had gotten out.  However, before she could say anything Mercury helped get the slipper off her stepsister's foot.  "Are you alright?" she asked her stepsister.  
  
    Silverscape just groaned and rubbed her foot.  Mercury lifted her face slowly and when Mirage saw her face he knew it was her.  He recognized those gentle, kind optics he had gazed into that night.  He walked over to her and gently picked up the slipper.  "Would you like to try the slipper Miss?"  he asked kindly.  Blushing, Mercury gently nodded.  She slipped her pede into the slipper and it fit perfectly!  Mirage smiled wider.  "You wouldn't happen to have the other one?"  Mercury smiled and took the slipper out of the pocket on her apron.  It also fit her foot perfectly.  
  
    Her stepfamily was shocked.  "There must be some mistake!"  Darklight said, but no one was listening.  Mirage gently took Mercury's hand and led her out.  Hound followed smiling. Mercury felt so happy, she could've been floating on air.  
  
    Mirage was overjoyed to have found her again.  "I love you, Mercury,"  he whispered to her.  "Promise me that no matter what happens you'll never run away from me again."  
  
    Mercury smiled and whispered back, "I promise to stay by your side always."  
 

~<3~

  
_That spring they were bonded.  It was a grand affair and everyone in the kingdom was invited.  Of course, the King was very happy.  He was already trying to figure out how many grandsparklings he wanted.  Fortunately, the Queen shushed him and he behaved for the rest of the celebration.  But he did get his wish.  The King and Queen would have many grandsparklings and the sounds of laughter always filled the palace.  Mercury was very happy to be with someone who truly loved and cared about her again.  She and Mirage also took steps to ensure what happen to Mercury would never happen again to anyone else.  As for Darklight and her stepsisters?  Well, Darklight made her daughters do all the chores Mercury had done, saying that if they worked maybe they'd catch a prince too.  Well, a little hard work wouldn't hurt them.  On the other hand, the Prince and his Princess stayed happily in love surrounded by all those they cared for.  And they lived happily ever after._

_The End_

 

_**Next up: Snow White! :)** _


	9. Snow White Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darklight's jealousy gets out of control and Sunriser is in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Sunriser and my OCs belong to me.

_Gather round friends and let us tell you a tale..._  
  
_Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom there a little princess.  She had tiny gold optics, a face, and helm that were white the clouds and plating the color of a fiery sunrise.  For this reason, she was named Sunriser.  Unfortunately, her mother had died in sparkling birth.  Her father had died soon after but before he joined the Well of Allsparks he asked his relative Darklight to raise his tiny daughter.  She had agreed, but she was not happy about it.  She took the throne but mostly had the nannies raise Sunriser, and she ruled as a tyrant.  Unknown to those in the castle, she practiced Dark Magic and kept an enchanted mirror in her chambers that always told the truth.  Every day she would secretly ask the mirror one question, "Who is the fairest in the land?"  As long as the mirror answered, "You are O Queen." she would be content.  However, she was very jealous of all the attention Sunriser got for the time she was little.  As a result of this, she confined the princess to the castle and never let her see the outside world.  She also installed a device which would prevent her from flying, keeping the small seeker femme grounded her whole life.  The bots in the castle were appalled at this but could do nothing to stop it.  However, Sunriser maintained a mostly positive outlook on life and tried to look on the bright side of things.  As she grew, she became breathtaking inside and out, which caused Darklight to become even more jealous.  And now our story begins..._  
  
    Sunriser yawned as she woke up that morning.  That chill that filled the morning air was now being chased away by the sunshine.  The warm, loving sun.  "Ah... What a lovely day." she murmured to herself.  She stretched and got out of her berth.  She looked out the window to see the new day.  The sky was clear and the air was warming up.  The princess smiled and got ready for the day.  She walked down to the kitchen smiling brightly.  The servants were glad to see her.  They worked hard, but Sunriser's hopeful smile brightened up their day.  After breakfast, Sunriser went outside to the castle gardens.  She was allowed in the garden, just not beyond the castle walls.  
  
    Sunriser looked and the sky and frowned a bit.  She looked at her wings.  "I wish I could fly but I can't..... It's hard having wings but not being able to use them." She sighed.  "Oh well, no use dwelling on it."  The seeker femme walked around the gardens to amuse herself.  She saw the leaves rustle in the wind and the water in the fountain glimmer in the sunlight.  She smiled and knelt down to pick some flowers which were blooming.  She started singing to herself.  Singing always lifted her mood, although she only did it when she was alone, as she didn't normally like anyone to hear it.  However, someone did hear her.  
  
    The one who heard her a mech from another kingdom.  He was a jet was traveling with his brothers.  However, trying to keep them out of trouble was proving to be a challenge.  "Get back here Air Raid!  You can't just keep taking off like that!" The mech, Silverbolt was his name, called after one of his brothers.  
  
    "But Bolt, this is more fun!"  Air Raid replied.  The cheeky jet just laughed and ran off.  Silverbot sighed.  Air Raid never listened it seemed unless it was an emergency.  
  
    "Oh look at these flowers!  They're pretty!"  Silverbolt turned to see Fireflight, his youngest brother looking over some wildflowers excitedly.  Firelight was certainly the sweetest out of all of them.  He was cheerful, curious and quite playful.  Some bots have said he probably doesn't know how to be mean.  However, he did have one problem.  That was the fact that he had the attention span of a hummingbird.  He could never stay focused for very long, which proved dangerous while he was flying.  But he never meant to cause trouble, and no one could stay mad at him for long.  
  
    Then Silverbolt stopped.  He heard something.  It sounded like humming but it was a femme's voice, and he could only see his brothers around.  None of his siblings seemed to notice, so he wondered if he just heard things.  However, he heard it again.  This time it was louder.  He did not hear things.  Skydive, his brother who was responsible, was watching the rest of them, so he decided to find the source of the sound.  He rode up to the walls of a castle he didn't recognize.  The humming had been coming from inside but stopped.  Silverbolt climbed the wall to see if he could find the source of the sound.

 

~<3~

  
    Sunriser was picking some of the flowers in the garden to put in a vase in the servant's quarters.  She thought they could use some color to brighten them up.  "I'll bet these will look pretty on the mantle.  They'll make the servant's quarters smell sweet too."  Sunriser tried to make the best of the sad situation her life was in by doing things to make those around her happy.  Happiness is contagious so why not try to spread it as much as possible?  She didn't notice the stranger watching her over the wall.  Sunriser was startled when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.  The seeker femme turned around and saw a strange winged mech standing there.  Her optics widened in shock.  "H-How did you get in here?" she asked backing away.  
  
    Silverbolt smiled kindly, not wanting to scare her.  "Hello.  I didn't mean to frighten you, Miss."  
  
    Sunriser still was not sure if he could be trusted.  "You still haven't answered my question.  A-And you're not supposed to be in here."  
  
    Silverbolt blushed.  He was very embarrassed.  "I climbed over the wall.  I'm sorry, but I heard someone humming and I wanted to see who had such a beautiful voice."  
  
    Sunriser blushed hard.  No one had actually told her her voice was beautiful.  "Th-Thank you..." she said nervously.  
  
    From up above Darklight watched with jealous optics.  Then an evil smirk spread across her face.  She called her royal huntsman to her.  "Ironhide!  I need you."  
  
    The older, red mech walked into the room.  "Yes, Your Majesty?"  
  
    Darklight smirked evilly at him.  "I want you to take Sunriser out into the woods and kill her!"  
  
    Ironhide was horrified.  "But Your Majesty!  That's murder!"  
  
    "Consider it getting rid of a pest.  Now go or your family will pay the consequences."  Darklight glared dangerously at the mech.  "Bring me back proof of her death or else!"  
  
    Ironhide left the room.  He was a warrior and hunter, but he could not condone the cold-blooded murder of an innocent femme.  However, Darklight was dangerous and he knew she would indeed harm his loved ones.  What should he do?  
  
_To be continued..._


	10. Snow White part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunriser makes some new friends and allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give credit to my friend FunkyK38 on DA, for giving me the idea of a mountain cabin as the Dinobot's home. Thanks, buddy!
> 
> I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Sunriser and my OCs belong to me
> 
> My Journal on DA with summer updates: https://princessofdreams123.deviantart.com/journal/Burnout-Apologies-and-Summer-Plans-746771362

        Sunriser had set the flowers in a vase and sat them in the servant's quarters.  "There, much better."  She smiled at her work.  She was about to leave when Ironhide came in.  "Oh good day Ironhide," she said grinning.  
  
    Ironhide's spark shuddered.  "H-Hello Your Highness.  Her Majesty the Queen has ordered me to take you into the forest."  
  
    Sunriser's optics widened, and she smiled.  "Really?  Can I finally go into the outside world?  I must remember to tell her to thank you." The Princess said happily.  
  
    Ironhide clenched his fists discreetly.  She had no idea what the Queen's real intentions were.  It shocked him that Sunriser could not think ill of Darklight after being confined the way she had been her whole life.  
  
    In any case, they went out into the woods.  Sunriser was very excited and was enjoying herself.  Since she had never seen the outside world up close, everything seemed new an exciting to her.  She stopped near some crystal flowers that were growing.  These were wild and not at all like the ones growing in the palace.  She sat down on the ground to get a closer look.  Ironhide sadly took a dagger in his hand and walked over to Sunriser.  He raised the dagger.  However, he couldn't do it.  He dropped the weapon.  
  
    Sunriser saw the blade fall beside her.  She turned around and saw Ironhide above her.  She then put two-and-two together.  "Ironhide!  But why?  Why would you try to kill me?"  
  
    The older mech shuddered.  "I didn't want to Princess.  Unfortunately, your stepmother ordered me to."  
  
    Sunriser was shocked.  She did not want to believe him.  "Stepmother?  But why?  That can't be true."  
  
    "I'm afraid it is.  She is jealous of you.  She demanded I kill you and bring back proof of your death."  
  
    "Why.....?"  
  
    "I do not know why.  You must run away!  Find a safe place to hide and don't come back!"  
  
    "But what about you?"  
  
    "I'll find something else.  Now go!"  
  
    "Thank you Ironhide!  Goodbye!" Sunriser hated to leave but the old huntsman would not take no for an answer.  She could only pray to Primus that he would be able to trick the Queen.  She fled into the woods.  
  
    Ironhide watched the princess go.  He would need to find something to fool the Queen into thinking Sunriser was dead.  He saw some titanium moosebots in the woods and made a plan.

 

~<3~

  
    Sunriser ran deep into the woods and slowed once she was sure she was far enough away.  She looked around.  Nothing looked familiar.  She was completely on her own from here on out.  "What should I do?"  she asked herself.  "I suppose I should keep going until I find someone who can help."  Sunriser walked a long way through the forest until she reached the mountains.  Now she really wished she knew how to fly.  She began to wonder if Darklight was the reason her flight programing had never worked.  Fortunately, she found a path that was likely used by ground bots.  She followed the path up the mountain for a long time.  Eventually she came upon a cabin.  A rather large cabin.    
  
    "I wonder who lives here?" she though aloud.  She knocked on the door only for it to open.  "Hello?"  No one replied.  Sunriser pushed the door wide open.  No one was at the door, or in the room for that matter.  Sunriser took a small step inside to see if anyone was inside.  "Is anyone here?"  Still no answer.  Not only that, the room was a complete mess.  It was dusty and pieces of furniture, which was also on the large side, was knocked all over the place.  A few smaller objects had been broken into so many pieces she couldn't tell what they originally were.  "It must be abandoned.  No one I know would let their home get this dirty."  
  
    Sunriser thought that she could clean this place up and stay here until it was she could find a way to safely return to her kingdom.  She had helped the servants a lot since she had been confined to the castle before so she knew what to do.  First she got all the broken pieces out of the cabin so they would not get in the way.  After safely disposing of them, she started sweeping and dusting the whole cabin.  Once that was done she went into the second room.  
  
    To her surprise, there were several large berths.  "One, two, three, four, five...  How many bots used to live here?  At least two regular sized bots could recharge on one of these!" the princess said in shock.  She looked outside the window and saw the two moons rising and the sky was dark(I read that Cybertron has two moons).  "How did it get so late?  I suppose it's time to settle down for the night cycle."  Sunriser climbed onto one of the berths and fell into recharge quickly.  
  
    However, not long after Sunriser powered down, the owners of the cabin were returning, rather nosily.  For you see, this cabin was not abandoned, it was owned by five, hulking dinobots! By name, Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop.  They had been out on the mountain all day and were now coming home.  They were all fatigued.  
  
    "Slag tired...." said Slag irritably. He was the most irritable of the dinobots.  
  
    "We almost there!" Swoop replied, trying to cheer up his brothers.  He was the youngest of his brothers and also the most social.  
  
    Grimlock, the first of the Dinobots was leading they way.  He stopped short once he saw a light in the cabin.  "Intruder!"  
  
    The Dinos stopped short, albeit with a bang.  They were not the most graceful bots in existence.  "Someone in Dinobot's home?" asked Sludge.  He was not as bad-tempered as some of his brothers.  Snarl was behind him.  He was the quietest and did not talk much.  
  
    "Dinobots kick out intruder!" Slag growled.  The Dinos threw(yes threw) the door open.  They looked around for the intruder but saw no one.  Not only that, nothing was where they left it.  
  
    "Intruder do something with Dinobot's stuff." said Swoop looking around.  
  
    "Me Snarl here someone in Dinobot's room." Snarl said after hearing Sunriser venting.  
  
    The Dinobots stomped into the room to catch the intruder.  They stopped short when they saw the femme on the berth.    
  
    "A femme?" said Swoop curiously.  "What femme doing in Dinobots' home?"  
  
    "Sludge not know." Sludge replied.  
  
    Sunriser started move.  The noise from the Dinobots had stirred her from recharge.  She opened her optics to five bots, the strangest bots she had ever seen.  "Oh my!" she said and sat up.  "Who are you?"  
  
    "Us Dinobots."  Swoop replied.  "You in Dinobots home.  Who you?"  Swoop knew his brothers were not happy about a stranger being in their home, but he didn't think this femme was dangerous.  
  
    A wave of shock and guilt washed over Sunriser.  "I'm sorry!  I'm Sunriser and thought this place was abandoned!  I didn't mean to trespass!"  
  
    The Dinobots looked at each other.  The princess remained quiet.  She had never heard of a "Dinobot" before and did not know if they were hostile.  
  
    Eventually one spoke.  "It okay you Sunriser." said Sludge.  "But why you here?"  Sunriser then told them her story.  
  
    The Dinobots growled.  Even they knew of Darklight and did not like her at all.  They had good reason not to.  "Darklight?!  Me Grimlock hate Darklight!  She banish Dinobots!"  
  
    "She what?!"  
  
    "She banish Dinos." Sludge repeated.  "She call Dinos freaks and monsters."  
  
    "That's awful."  
  
    "And she try to kill you Sunriser.  She bad." said Swoop.  
  
    "I suppose you're right." Sunriser said sadly.  "But now I have no where to go."  
  
    Swoop looked at his brothers.  "She Sunriser stay here!  She nice!"  
  
    "Yes!/No!"  were the replies.  
  
    "Femme not belong here!"  
  
    "But she hurt by Darklight too!"  
  
    "If you let me stay, I'll help in anyway I can."  
  
    "Okay, us let you Sunriser stay." Grimlock said, rather loudly.  
  
    Slag growled in disapproval.  "No!  We not need femme around!"  
  
    "Me Grimlock!  Me leader!  Me say us let her stay!"  
  
_To be continued..._  
  
  
A/N: The moosebots were mentioned in the G1 episode "Fire on the Mountain."


	11. Snow White Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunriser learns more about her new friends' past and Darklight enacts an evil plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Sunriser and my OCs belong to me.
> 
> I also got inspiration for the Dinos' past from "Mirror, Mirror."

    Meanwhile, back at the castle, Ironhide returned.  Darklight was waiting for him.  "I see you have returned Ironhide.  Now did you do as I commanded?"

    "Yes, your Majesty."  Ironhide did not hide the venom in his voice.  He held a satchel up to the Queen with the "evidence."

    "Give it to me!" Darklight barked and took the satchel from his servo.  She looked in and saw..... Well, it gets a bit unpleasant from there.  "You have done well Ironhide.  You'll receive no punishment.  Now get out of here before I change my mind!"

    Ironhide left immediately.  "Sunriser should be safe now," He said to himself.  Now he had to get himself and his family as far away from the castle as possible.

    Darklight smirked to herself.  "Now with that pest out of the way, I can go back to be the fairest one of all.  And there's no threat to my rule over this kingdom either."

~<3~

    Sunriser wasn't sure what to expect from the Dinobots, but she found out soon enough.  The first thing that woke her up in the morning was a loud crash!  "Huh?  What?"  She said, waking up groggily.  "What was that?"  She rushed downstairs to see what was wrong.  A rather messy sight met her optics.  The Dinobots were awake and getting some morning Energon, which should not normally be a messy affair.  However, Dinobots are not known for their neatness.  They were being quite rowdy and spilling Energon EVERYWHERE.  "What in the universe?!"

    Swoop turned around and smiled when he saw Sunriser.  "Hi, you Sunriser!  Recharge fine?"

    Sunriser had to smile a little at Swoop's cheerfulness.  "I did, thank you Swoop," she replied.  She frowned again when she looked back at the mess.  "Um, what is going on in here?"

    Swoop didn't seem fazed by the mess at all.  "We Dinobots get Energon."

    Sunriser sighed.  "But it's getting everywhere!"

    "That normal." Swoop said, not understanding why Sunriser looked upset.

    Sunriser sighed.  This would take some getting used to.  She carefully walked around the Dinobots to see if she could find some Energon for herself.  She wove around the dinos to get to the fuel.  It looked like they had a pile of Energon cubes in the corner of the room.  She didn't know where they got it, but she hoped it wasn't stolen or anything.  _"No, they couldn't have stolen it.  They may be a bit loud and rough around the edges, but I don't think they are thieves,"_ Sunriser thought as she made it to the stack.  She preferred to think the best of people and trusted easily, perhaps too easily.  It didn't help that she had had a sheltered upbringing either.  "May I have a cube please?" she asked the Dinos.

    "Yes!" Swoop replied.  "Take what you Sunriser like!"

    "Thank you."  She took a cube and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.  "This is might take awhile to get used to."

    Sunriser stayed with the Dinobots for several days, while at the castle, Darklight was in a very good mood.  Whenever she was glad, everyone else was miserable.  She had spread the lie that Sunriser was killed by wild animals.  Ironhide knew she wouldn't be fooled for long, so he and his family had fled the castle and were getting ready to flee the kingdom.  Darklight didn't know where Ironhide had gone or why, but she didn't care.  She only cared about her "victory."  One day, she decided to ask the mirror the usual question on a whim.  "Mirror, mirror, on the wall.  Who is the fairest one of all?" she asked. with a smirk.

    The answer was not what she was expecting.  "You are mostly lovely, O Queen, but Sunriser is still the fairest."

    "What?!" The Queen snarled.  "She's dead.  Ironhide brought me proof of her death!"

    "The spark he brought back was that of a titanium moose bot.  He lied," the mirror replied.

    Darklight roared with rage.  "That's why I haven't seen him!  The coward fled!  Well, good riddance.  I'll just have to take care of this myself!"  She stormed into a secret room in the castle and began plotting.  "I need to get rid of Sunriser for good this time.  Something the femme will never suspect.  Ah ha!"  She exclaimed as she pulled out an old scroll.  "An energon fruit.  That's so rare now she'll be interested.  'One taste and the victim's optics will close forever in a death-like recharge.'  Perfect!" The wicked femme cackled and started work on her evil plan.

~<3~

    That evening, Sunriser was sitting with the Dinobots inside the cabin.  She decided to ask a question that had been nagging at her for awhile.  "Um, if it's okay to ask, where did you Dinobots come from originally?  I've never seen other bots like you before and I was curious," she asked.  The Dinobots went silent.  "Oh, did I say something wrong?"

    "N-No.  You Sunriser not know," said Sludge.

    "Us Dinobots built by two bots," said Swoop, deciding to answer Sunriser's question.  "Them called Ratchet and Wheeljack.  They very nice, but him Ratchet grumpy."  Sunriser chuckled a bit at that.  Ratchet and Wheeljack sounded wonderful.

    Slag's expression darkened.  "Queen Darklight not like us!  She call us ugly!  She banish us!"

    "She did what?!" Sunriser cried.

    "Me Grimlock would bash her... But her Darklight take them Ratchet and Wheeljack.  Locked them up.  Would have hurt them," the resident T-Rex said sadly.  "We have to leave."

    Sunriser felt so bad for the Dinobots.  "I am so sorry.....  I didn't know," she replied with a solemn look on her faceplates.  She hadn't thought Darklight was as bad as that.  She had always known Darklight was incredibly vain, but she had she was too busy being wrapped up in her looks to even consider something like that.  "Somehow, I need to get back to the castle and stop her from doing worse things," she thought.  "I'll find a way to free Ratchet and Wheeljack, at the very least.  It's the least I can do for the Dinobots after what they've done for me."

    "It okay you Sunriser," said Swoop.  He smiled, hoping that would make everyone feel better.  He didn't like seeing his brothers and their new friend sad.  "Things will be okay."  Sunriser nodded in response, but still intended to do something about this, once she could think of a plan that would work that is.

~<3~

    The next day, the Dinos were going out to see if they could find some more energon.  Sunriser stayed behind to take care of the cabin.  "No open door to anyone but us Dinobots," warned Grimlock.  "Don't let anyone in cabin."

    "Yeah, evil Queen could be lurking," added Swoop.

    "I understand," Sunriser replied.  "I won't let any strangers in the cabin.  I promise."  Then she bid the Dinos goodbye as they lumbered down the mountain.  Things remained quiet through the morning.  However, in the afternoon, something happened.

    A stranger was climbing up the mountain.  An old femme wearing a cloak.  It was Darklight in disguise.  She had used a potion to disguise herself.  She knew Sunriser was a trusting sort, but she would not true her in her normal form after her first attempt to get rid of her.  "Now all I have to do is trick Sunriser into eating this fruit and then I'll finally be rid of her!" she cackled to herself.  She slowly approached the cabin.  She knocked on the door.

    "Who is it?" Sunriser called from inside.

    "Just a femme come to sell her wares," Darklight answered.

    Sunriser opened a window near the door and looked out.  "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm a guest here and I'm not supposed to let anyone inside."

    "Oh, that's alright dear.  I don't need to come inside.  I can show you my wares here," the strange femme replied.  She held up a basket filled with rare energon fruit.  "I have some energon fruit.  Very good, and very reasonable."

    The fruit did look delicious, but Sunriser couldn't pay for it.  "It does look good, but I'm afraid I have no credits to pay you."

    "Oh, that's alright dear.  But, I haven't had a good meal today.  Could you spare me some energon?"

    "Of course Miss," Sunriser said and she went to get a cube.  She gave the cube to the old femme and let her drink.

    "You are a kind bot to help a poor old femme," the stranger said gratefully.  "How about I give you some of this fruit to thank you?  I'll let you taste it first to see what you want."

    Not wanting to be rude, Sunriser nodded.  "Thank you, Miss."

    The femme smiled and picked up a piece of the fruit.  She split the fruit in too, giving Sunriser half.  "It's delicious, see?" she said and took a bite out of her half.

    Seeing the femme take a bite, Sunriser was sure the fruit was safe and took a bite out of her half.  It tasted delicious, but then things turned bad.  She suddenly felt very weak, and she felt heat leaving her frame.  Her optics shut and she collapsed on the ground.

    Darklight dropped her disguise and cackled evilly.  "Victory is mine!"

  
    _To be continued..._


	12. Snow White Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the spell is broken and the Evil Queen must be defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay... This has been sitting in my stash on DA for years. But finally my TF Fairy Tales will continue. I'm so sorry it took so long. Life happened and I also procrastinated. But I intend to see this series of stories through to the end. Thanks so much for being patient.
> 
> Please fave and/or comment. Happy reading!  
> I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro(c). Sunriser, and Darklight, my ocs belong to me. (c) PrincessofDreams123.
> 
> And please answer my poll on Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11632568/Which-should-I-write-next

    The Dinobots returned to the cabin that evening.  They were startled to see Sunriser lying on the floor, not moving.  "You, Sunriser," Swoop said.  "Get up!  Us Dinobots back!"  No response.  "You Sunriser get up!"  Still no answer.  "This not funny!"

    "Me Grimlock say you wake up!" Grimlock demanded.  No response.  They tried everything they could think of to wake her for ten minutes, but there was no change.  Swoop started to cry.  

    "What wrong with her, Sunriser?" he sobbed.  She still had her colors, so she wasn't dead.  But why wasn't she waking up?

    Snarl noticed the piece of energon fruit on the ground and picked it up.  There was a bite in it.  "Evil queen..." he said.

    The Dinobots realized that they didn't know how to help Sunriser.  They were very sad.  Not wanting anything else to happen to their friend, they made a nest out of tree branches and set it near the cabin.  The Dinos decided to stand watch, and protect their friend from any more harm, hoping she'd wake up one day.

~<3~

  
    Nearby, Silverbolt had returned to Sunriser's kingdom to look for her.  Before he got to the castle, he ran into Ironhide and his family.  He noticed that they seemed to be fleeing from something.  "Excuse me," he said, walking up to them.  "I won't harm you, I promise.  But if I may ask, what are you running from?"

    "Queen Darklight," Ironhide answered.  Then he explained the situation.  

    Silverbolt was shocked.  He couldn't believe what he had heard.  "I'm so sorry.  I hate to ask this of you, but do you have any idea where Sunriser went?  I really want to find her again."  Ironhide pointed him in the general direction in which Sunriser had gone and wished him luck in finding her.  With that, Silverbolt started off into the forest.  Eventually, he reached the mountain.  He noticed some tracks.  "It's a long shot, but..."  He started to climb the mountain, never looking down.  

    After what felt like hours, he heard some voices.  "Poor, her Sunriser..."  That was all he needed to hear before he rushed toward the sounds.  Silverbolt's optics went wide at the sight before him.

    "Sunriser?"  The Dino's turn toward his voice, before standing protectively in front of the aforementioned femme.  "What happened?"

    "Who you?" asked Slag, growling.

    "How you know her Sunriser?" asked Swoop, curiously.

    "I'm Silverbolt, and I met her at the castle.  What happened to her?"

    "Evil queen happened," said Sludge.  "Put spell on fruit her Sunriser eat."

    "Oh no..." Silverbolt's spark sank.  He had no idea that Darklight had it in for Sunriser.  If he had stayed around, maybe he could have kept her safe.  There had to be a way to break the spell.  "May I take her back to my kingdom, please?  Someone, there might know how to break the spell she's under."

    "NO!" all the Dinos yelled.

    "You no take Sunriser away from us!" Slag said, growling threateningly.  

    "Please!  You can come too, but if there is a chance we can save her, I want to take it!  Don't you?"

    The Dinobots all looked at each other.  Silverbolt had a point.  Plus, they could protect Sunriser if they went with him.  "Okay, we go," said Grimlock.  Silverbolt sighed, relieved.  

    "Thank you."  He gently picked Sunriser up out of the nest.  They left the cabin and started heading down the mountain.  On the way down, Sliverbolt stumbled a bit.  The piece of poisoned fruit fell out of Sunriser's mouth and she began to stir.  The group watched as her optics slowly fluttered open.

    "What?  What happened?" she murmured.  She blushed fiercely when she saw who was holding her.  "Silverbolt?"

    The Dinos started cheering.  "Sunriser awake!  Sunriser awake!"

    Silverbolt held Sunriser close.  "The Evil Queen poisoned the fruit she gave you.  But everything is okay now." 

    Sunriser smiled and hugged Silverbolt.  

~<3~

    However, not everything was okay, and Sunriser knew this.  Darklight was far too dangerous.  She'd have to take the throne back from her to save the people and rebuild the kingdom.  Not only that, she had to release Ratchet and Wheeljack so the Dinobots could be reunited with them.  She couldn't do this alone, however.  Fortunately, Silverbolt and the Dinobots were on her side.  That was a comforting thought.  Now, to form a plan.

    "We have to stop the Queen.  But it will be very dangerous.  Are you all sure you want to go through with this?" She asked.

    A resounding "Yes!" came from the group.  Sunriser smiled.

    "Thank you.  Now, to stop Darklight, we need to destroy the source of her power.  Unfortunately, she guards her secrets well and I do not know what that is.  Someone will have to sneak into the castle to find out what it is and then we will be able to decide what to do.  Since I know the castle best, I think I should do it."  

    "Are you sure, Sunriser?" Silverbolt asked worriedly.  "Will you be safe?"

    "I will be careful, Silverbolt.  I have to do this.  None of you know your way around the castle.  I can't keep running, and she has to be stopped."  

    "Alright.  But please be careful."

    "I will, I promise."

    With that, they went to the castle.  Silverbolt and the Dinos hid nearby, outside of the castle.  Sunriser was wearing a cloak to hide her paint colors and had her wings tucked away.  Silverbolt(also being a flier), had noticed the lock on her wings and removed it.  As for the cloak?  Was left in a closet in the Dinos' cabin.  Time had worn it ragged, so with it, Sunriser would look like a servant.  

    No one looked twice when they saw Sunriser enter the castle through the servants' entrance.  She still kept her helm down just in case.  Once inside, she grabbed a bucket and mop, before entering the halls of the palace.  Bots should think she was just heading to mop a room.  

    No one paid her any mind.   _"Okay.  So if I were Darklight, where would I hide my secrets?"_  the fire-colored femme thought.   _"I know she never allowed anyone in her quarters.  But would that be too obvious?  Still... I should probably try to get in there and see if there are any clues at least."_ The princess slowly made her way to the Queen's quarters.  She hid behind a corner when she saw the wicked Queen leaving.  Fortunately, Darklight went in the opposite direction.  When she was out of sight, Sunriser slipped into the room.

    The Queen's vanity and selfishness were reflected in the room.  The room was elaborately furnished and there were paintings of her on the walls.  Everything was made of such luxurious materials.  Sunriser frowned.  She got all this and all the servants and most definitely the people got miserable shacks?   _"If I only I hadn't let her treat me like a shut-in.  I should have done something sooner... But at least I'm doing something now!"_ She looked around the room for clues.  Then she noticed a pair of curtains on the far wall.  But there would be no window there.  

    Sunriser pulled the cord.  "A mirror?" she whispered.  But why would such a vain femme hide a mere behind curtains?  Then, a face appeared the mirror that was not her own.

    "Greetings, Princess Sunriser," an unnatural voice said.

    Sunriser jumped back.  "Who on Cybertron are you?"

    "The slave in the magic mirror."

    "You're a slave?" Sunriser frowned.  A slave to Darklight then?

    "Yes.  Bound to serve her for eternity."

    "I'm so sorry..."

    "I know why you have come.  You have come seeking the source of Darklight's power."

    "How did you...?"

    "I am a spirit.  I see things with mortals cannot.  That is all you need to know about me."

    "Okay..." To be honest, Sunriser wasn't sure what to think of this.  "Well then, do you think you could tell me what I need to know?  Or at least point me in the right direction?"  

    "I can," replied the slave in the mirror.  The mirror spirit could reveal almost anything, past, present or future.  It knew that Darklight's time was running out.  It was Sunriser's time now.   

    "Okay.  I need to destroy Darklight's source power to free the kingdom.  But I don't know what that is or how to find it.  Do you know?"  

    "I can tell you what you need to know.  You need to get into her secret laboratory." 

    "And where is that?"  

    "Go to the end of the northwestern hall.  Feel on the wall until it moves.  A stairwell will be revealed.  That will take you where you need to go.  As for the source, you will know it when you see it.  Be careful.  Darklight will protect it fiercely."

    "I will.  Thank you so much."  Sunriser smiled at the mirror spirit and rushed away.  The mirror spirit smiled after her.

    Sunriser managed to stay hidden long enough to get into the northwestern hall.  She felt around on the wall for a few minutes until she felt something begin to shift behind it.  She stepped back and the wall moved, revealing the stairwell.  Sunriser started down the stairs without hesitation.  The stairwell was lit only by some torches on the wall.  Spooky shadows were cast on the walls.  Sunriser gulped but kept on taking one step after the other.   _I've come too far to get scared off now,_ she thought.  

    Soon she came to a door.  Thankfully, it was not locked.  Darklight probably felt no need to lock it as she had assumed only she knew about this place.  Sunriser slowly opened the creaky door and looked around.  Seeing no one, the princess walked inside.  "Ugh, could it be any creepier in here?"

    There were no windows, and only a few candles lit by eerie greenish flames lit the room.  "Okay, now I need to find what her source of power is."  She didn't see anything that struck her outright as a source of magical power asides from a bookshelf with potion and spell books and scroll cases on it.  " _Poisons?  Spells of Control?  Memory Wipe?_ " She read the spines of the books and the sides of the scroll cases.  "These sound awful!  Even if these aren't what I'm looking for they should be destroyed anyway!  They're too dangerous!"

    Sunriser pushed the cauldron off of the wood it was placed on.  She took a match from the table and lit a fire.  She started throwing the evil books and scrolls into the flames.  She couldn't let Darklight or anyone else get a hold of these.  The princess had almost destroyed them all when she heard a scream.

    She turned and saw Darklight.  The wicked Queen's face held an expression of shock and horror, as her enemy was in front of her and very much alive.  "You!  How did you--?!"

    "This is the end of the road, Darklight!  I'm done running and hiding!  I'm going to stop you from hurting any else, ever again!"  Sunriser proclaimed, pointing at the femme in an accusatory manner.  

    "Oh, you think so, dearie?"  Darklight smirked.  Sunriser did not like that look.  Before the younger femme could react, Darklight pulled a staff out of the cauldron.  Sunriser's optics went wide.  She had thought it was merely a stirring stick.  This was not good.  It had to be a magic staff.

    "You really didn't think that I could make a poisoned magical fruit without any magic, did you?" Darklight sneered.  

    Sunriser glared.   _I need to break that staff!  But first I need to get it away from her!_   "Aah!" Sunriser jumped to the side as a bolt of magical energy went past her.  It hit the wall and burst, leaving a burn scar.  "Not good!"

    The evil queen cackled and fired more magical bolts, Sunriser barely dodging each of them.  Sunriser made a break for the exit, knowing she would need more room to fight.  Darklight chased after her.  Sunriser ducked out the door and began to rush back up the stairs, trying to duck every time she heard a bolt of magic.  Sunriser ran into the hall at the top of the stairs.  

    "Aah!"  Sunriser screamed in pain as one of the bolts hit her shoulder.  It burned like she had been touched by fire.  It really hurt, but she pushed herself back up.  

    Darklight cackled.  "It's going to get a lot worse, Sunriser!"

    "It will, for you!" came another voice.  Silverbolt appeared from behind Darklight and swung his sword at her.  The Evil Queen dodged the attack, but it was close.  

    "Why you little!" She began to fire magical bolts at Silverbolt.

    Sunriser tried to rush Darklight while she was distracted.  Silverbolt's surprise attack had allowed her to get her bearings again.  Sunriser grabbed the staff, but Darklight didn't let go.  "You little wretch, let go!" Darklight yelled.  

    "I won't!" cried Sunriser.

    The two femmes wrestled for the staff.  The commotion was beginning to attract attention.  Silverbolt ran to stop the servants from coming in.  They couldn't risk them getting caught in the crossfire.  

    The femmes fell over and started rolling, but Sunriser would not let go.  Darklight was getting angrier.  Sunriser was growing more worried.  Using the floor as leverage, she used all her strength to throw Darklight off of her.  Darklight shrieked.  Sunriser still held the staff.  She struck the staff against a stone pillar in the hall, causing it to shatter into pieces.

    Darklight screamed.  "What have you done?!  You've not only destroyed my powers, you've destroyed me!"  The wicked femme began to fade away into dust.  Within moments, the Evil Queen was gone forever.

    Sunriser stood in silence.  Free... She was free... The Dinos, her people... They were all free.  At long last.  

    "Sunriser!"  Silverbolt ran over to her.  "You're hurt!"

    "It's okay, Silverbolt.  Just a burn.  I'm fine... and we're free," she said, her red lips turning up in a smile.  Silverbolt smiled too.  He hugged her gently and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  Sunriser felt her faceplates heat up.  That might take some getting used to but it was still nice...

     _Sunriser freed Ratchet, Wheeljack, and everyone else who had been wrongly imprisoned by Darklight.  The Kingdom rejoiced upon being freed from the wicked queen's rule and the people were all too happy to crown Sunriser as the new Queen.  Sunriser did not rest on her new throne, however.  She threw herself headlong into repairing the damage that Darklight's tyrannical rule had brought to her kingdom, creating new policies and using the treasury to jumpstart the economy.  Of course, she had some help.  Silverbolt remained by her side for advice and the Dinobots were happy to do some heavy lifting.  Ratchet and Wheeljack's ideas were a huge help too.  The people loved their new Queen and knew her reign would be a peaceful one.  Soon, she was joined by a King.  Sunriser and Silverbolt bonded, and their two kingdoms were united.  Finally, Sunriser's homeland was back on_ it's _feet, protected by the Dinobots and lead by a Queen who put others first, proving that it was her spark that truly made her the Fairest of Them All._

_The End_

 __

_Up next, The Frog Prince!_


End file.
